Forced Modern
by Zuma12121
Summary: As Romania looks around his capitol, he realizes the difference in the buildings, people, even down to the things being sold! So when he goes to a world meeting, what will the other countries do to help, as you might say, "modernize" the small country? No couples intended, some OOC, and some jumping around on genres
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, I'm just sayin' now, I'M SO SORRY IF ROMANIA IS OOC! I'm a fan of him before I even saw him in the anime, and web comics. So I'm going off of other fanfic's that I've read. I hope you like it! (Wikipedia doesn't help with speech pattern…. Darn it!)**

** (This story is completely Romania's P.O.V)**

It was a nice over cast day. It felt relaxing for those rare times I had decided to visit Bucharest, my capitol. But one thing I always realize about my country, is that whenever I do visit, it's always different. I mean, the last time I visited this city, the road was dirt and buildings were made of wood with a few exceptions that some were made of white stone.

Now, it seemed _shiny_, and smooth.

Now, it had amazing architect with stone, but it just seemed… new. One minute I would see a tall, proud stone building and then next would be a building that seemed to be made completely made of glass. What also struck me were the people.

I saw people that I _knew_ weren't Romanian, nation instinct I suppose? The last time I saw people that were mortal was when all the girls' were wearing brightly colored clothing with floral-like patterns all over, with white fabric covering the top of their heads and tied under their chins. Boys' would simply wear long shirts, pants, and even vests with delicate embroidery. Now, girls were wearing pants even, colors that felt mundane compared to those times, as well clothes almost seemed to be blending with that of men even. With guys, it was kinda simple. It just seemed so odd.

As I walked down the busy street, I saw these white things in a young man's ears, and heard music from his ears (They were really loud! But I do have a habit of vampire-like abilities…); you could imagine that I kind of stopped for a moment, listening to the song as he walked away.

'_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby?_

_Here we go…'_

W-was that English? It was, right? And by those lyrics, I have a feeling it was from America.

_VRRRRR! VRRR!_

_ 'A text?' _" I thought as I slid my thumb over the touch screen, _'Why couldn't things be easier and just send letters?'_

America (as well as other nations) urged me to get this phone, I think it was called an iphone, or something like that. Even though I was expecting it to be one of those odd "must forward or something bad will happen" texts America sends me, but this time it was from England.

_We're having a world meeting 11am, Monday (England time). We have a few matters to discuss as well as a few announcements. I hope you can make it._

_-England_

I sighed, we had one last week, what could have happened to make us have another?

I decided to continue walking, after all, a few days in my castle is like a few hundred years passed by here. I walked further down the partially busy street.

"Mommy, I want candy!" I heard a little boy whine.

Finally! Something familiar!

"Not today sweetheart, another day." The tired mother said, and took him to a shop a few doors down.

Well, I thought it was normal, until I saw the candy. Instead of being brown, white, or another dull color shown in a glass case like how I've seen it once, brightly colored wrapping was shown instead. With the oddest names I think I've seen. I walked a bit further, finding another shop with a large glass window. Television screens glared brightly, showing someone skiing or something like that I think. I also saw a bright green poster at the top left corner.

**LAPTOPS 30% OFF!**

I sighed, next thing I know that could happen would be America or some other country will try to convince me to buy a laptop, and then I would need to hire someone to put up the internet in a centuries old castle…

I was finding the crowd around me starting to thin out as I walked further on the street.

"Maybe I should go home, this meeting is happening in a couple of days…" I muttered to myself.

Turning into an ally I soon found, I picked up speed. If I was to pass a person of my country, they would think a car passed them going a hundred (This is one of the tendencies I seem to have). Trash that missed the garbage cans flew behind me; I soon realized I was nearing towards the ending wall…

SWOOSH!

I jumped up, wind blowing fiercely past my face and thick clothes, my little hat staying on. The ground was no longer near me, trees swept past, even a few small mountains. I began to drop as I saw my castle sweet castle as you might say. The soft red roofing greeting me as I was dropping fast, I could nearly see blades of grass, finally-

BOOM!

I landed around my pre-made crater, close to my front door… some-what. After walking a few yards, I was finally close enough to put the key in the ginormous wooden doors, after they were unlocked, I pushed open the foot-thick wooden doors with ease. I walked in casually into the candle lit entre, closing the doors behind me again, the doors locked themselves. I looked back towards my home. A grand staircase fanned out towards me, another staircase above it just as grand. Pillars were on both sides of me, growing gradually wider as they towered upwards. The colors of the walls was a surprising white, making furniture contrast greatly because of their dark wood color with bold but traditional prints. I made my way up the staircase quickly, after finishing my fourth flight of stairs, I turned a left, and walked to the end of the white hallway spotted with dark wooden doors.

I finally reached the door, and opened it quickly. And guess what? More white walls! But while I was younger, I covered the white walls with colorful tapestry. Many were showing brightly colored flowers, a few showing daily lives, and a couple with just a complex pattern on them. The grey blue rug under my feet was flat due to being constantly stepped on; diamonds covered the circular shape that were a musty gold color. I flopped on my bed, not really wanting to move anymore.

"Why am I noting all of this? It's not like this will be the last time I see my room…" I muttered to myself.

Knowing that I had to pack, I hoisted myself up and walked towards the other side of my room towards the wardrobe, throwing open the doors.

"I should pack for… five days the most?" I muttered to myself.

I dragged out my, what I've heard some call, my "Victorian" trunk. I unclasped the huge brass clasps and threw it open. I tossed in four "conference" sets of clothes, then four "civilian" sets of clothes. I then carried my trunk to the bed and folded the clothes, _then_ put them back in. After loud "snaps" from the clasps, I lifted the handles on the side and carried them down, until after my second flight down.

"Hmmm, I know!" I realized, why didn't I think if this sooner? "I'll just ride down the railing like what America told me he did when he was younger!"

(To be honest, the OOC is in how much he talks to America, but yet America is a motor mouth…)

I was soon speeding down the slope of marble, my trunk held close to my chest with one hand, the other keeping my balance.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought- Owww!" I, uh, how should I put it? I hit the marble ball at the end if the stair case with my… you know!

"I spoke too soon…" I grunted, then fell on the floor ahead of me.

After I recover from that, I quickly got up then picked up my trunk again.

"I'm never going to do that again…" I mumbled to myself, and then walked down the last flight of stairs.

I sat down my trunk again in front of the wooden doors, I threw the doors open again. I dragged my suitcase onto the lawn and threw my doors closed, locking the doors with my key. What's odd about these doors, if closed from the inside, locks themselves, closed outside, have to lock them yourself. I picked up my trunk again and hauled it around the front entrance of my home. I soon found my car, a Dacia Sandero. Yes, it's an SUV, but hey, it's a Romanian brand. I folded down the seats and threw the trunk into the back. I abuse the antique, don't I? It's lasted a couple of centuries even though I do that…

Anyway! I pulled the car out and down a gravel road I put in when I was made to get a car from _another_ nation. As much as I wish I could just tell them I got around just fine, and that I could sometimes travel faster than most cars, it's just that the last time I told a few people that, they told an entire village! But instead they got an actual vampire, Dracula. I feel sorry for that guy, got his head cut off, stabbed repeatedly…

_VRRRR! VRRRRR!_

I pulled over as I felt my phone vibrate. Another text.

_Hey there! Long time right? Are you going to the world meeting?_ _-Bulgaria_

I sighed of relief, it wasn't a forwarded text.

_Yes, you?_ _-Romania_

_Yes, British International Airport?_ _-Bulgaria_

_Yep, oh…. Need to go, I need to hurry if I want to get a plane ticket!_ _-Romania_

_Ack! I faggot that too!_ _-Bulgaria_

Romania stared at the phone, "Faggot? What's that?"

_Stupid spell check! I meant "forgot"_ _-Bulgaria_

_Oh, well, gotta go!_ _-Romania_

I decided to put the phone away now, and started to speed down the rough gravel road.

…O0o0O…

I was lucky this time, I was able to get a plane ticket and was now leaning against the window in the waiting area. I watched as people buzzed by, speaking franticly, speed walking, or eating in the waiting area. Of course, I received odd glances because of my trunk (it was small enough it be a carry on), and the fact that I forgot my colored contacts, _again_. Now I know how Prussia feels if he doesn't have a hangover and goes out to Berlin or someplace like that.

"Gate C is ready for boarding." I heard the intercom echo into the organized pit of chaos.

I picked up the handles on my trunk, and made my way down towards the end of the waiting area. I showed the lady my ticket and continued down the make shift hallway. I found my ticket was an aisle seat around the back, and saw that the view won't be that good. I crammed my trunk slightly into the shelves and closed the door over it. Finally, I sat down and relaxed. I liked being in the coach to be honest, you see more interesting people than first class. I soon found my gaze on what I thought to be a young couple. A dark headed brunette girl with messy braided hair paired with large brown eyes with beach tanned skin, with a (Romanian) boy with puffed up, messy blonde hair with a heart shaped face. They were sitting down talking happily until a rough man showed up. The girl stopped talking and stood up from her middle seat, obviously to let the man in his seat. But the boy didn't get up.

"_C'mon, he needs to sit there by the window._" The girl said in English.

American, almost obvious since she sounded almost exactly like America.

The boy realized what she said, and got up.

"Sorry, this is my first flight." The boy said in Romanian to the man.

He grunted, and then took his seat. The girl started to go back into her seat, but then the boy sat there instead.

"_I don't trust him, sit in the outside seat_." The boy whispered in English with a slightly thick accent, sitting down in the girl's original seat.

"_Geez, you're treating me like as if I'm thirteen or something!_" The girl pouted, but sat in the aisle seat.

"_That's because you are to me_!" The boy laughed, earning a small smile from the girl.

He ruffled her hair slightly, a few more locks of hair becoming free from her braids. She smoothed back her hair, and then lightly smacked him. Another grunt from the man next to the window instantly stopping them from doing anything else. I kept myself from laughing, or else it'll be obvious that I was listening in.

As I waited a bit longer, a woman came by with bright red, extremely tight ringlet curls for hair and dull green eyes. I got up quickly, and let her into the middle seat. She quickly put on her seat belt and whipped out a book. All that I saw was that it was black and had a grey, shiny tie on the front title. Relaxing again, a few more passengers came in and then mini television screens slowly folded down, earning a surprised look from the blonde Romanian boy mentioned earlier. The brunette girl told him this was normal, he visibly relaxed again. I looked back to the screens; they were showing how the seat cushions could be used for floatation devices. But I zoned out because I already knew these things front and back. As the video continued playing, I began to play with the ribbons from my hat, bending them around my fingers and tying them together then untying. The screens soon folded back up once the video finally ended. The buckle lights flashed on, everyone started to shift around to find the other half of their buckle. I quickly found mine, buckled, and tightened it around my waist.

The pilot's voice came on over the intercom, telling of the weather and that the flight will possibly be a little bumpy due to slightly higher winds than normal. I soon felt the plane speed down the runway, speeding up like a car, then took off! The feeling of going up was still worthy of a slight adrenaline rush! It soon shook slightly at a certain altitude, the blonde Romanian boy looked terrified, but the girl simply reassured him. Romania soon saw that the rough man next to the window was already asleep!

…O0o0O…

We were approaching the two hour mark, three more hours to go still. The couple seemed to have fallen asleep on each other; the rough man was on his phone. The lady next to me was still reading, and the other people on the plane were too far to tell of what they were doing. I pulled out the airplane mall magazine, flipping through the glossy pages of things you never thought you wanted until you saw it. Was this my… second time flipping through it? Maybe I should read descriptions on the third time through this… wait! This plane has wi-fi! I can use my phone! I took it out and turned it back on. I flipped through the different apps to words with friends.

**Aleksander Balakov is playing with Ivan Braginski**

**Join**

I quickly pressed on the "Join" button. To be honest, I have no idea why Bulgaria was playing this with Russia. I mean, when we were living with Russia, we would listen in on his lessons. And the words that the teacher used, we didn't even know existed! Words like _banausic_ and _warmongering_. I took a glance at the scores, and not surprising, Russia was wining by double the points of Bulgaria. Huh? Message from Russia?

_Want to become one with mother Russia, ja?_

I instantly froze,

_No, I'm just here to back up Bulgaria._

I smiled to myself, ah! I found a word!

**w-a-r-m-o-n-g-e-r-i-n-g**

Yes! Twenty-five points! And a message from Bulgaria,

_Did you seriously remember that word? I haven't seen that in a long time!_

A small hint of pink sprawled over my cheeks,

_I couldn't believe I found it myself to be honest…_

Bulgaria gained another five points. We continued to combine letters, but Russia was still fifteen points ahead. We soon lost, by five points! Then a message popped up from Bulgaria.

_Did he try the whole "one with Russia" with you?_

I thought for a moment,

_Yes, why?_

The answer took a bit longer than usual.

_Oh, uh, it's nothing. You would think he would've stopped doing that by now…_

I laughed slightly,

_Well, he is the persistent type… or just plain creepy._

_Hahaha, I'd say crazy, I gotta get some rest, later!_

I yawned a little,

_I need to too, night_

* * *

**Alright, I mentioned this in **_**Backwoods Romance**_**, and here it is! And if you're expecting the next chapter, hold your horses I'm still looking for inspiration! I hope that I get closer on Romania's personality as I go along, so bear with me! Reviews are great!** **Good night Fanfiction Olympians! Hahahahaha, hey, at least I do basketball in real life! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, after two reviews talking about the huge paragraph, I didn't expect it to be that HUGE! (So sorry about that!) So I'm gonna start double checking my chapters so that doesn't happen again! Anyway, hope you like chapter two!**

**(And any Backwoods Romance readers out there, I'll get some inspiration from my cousins when they come by in a couple of days!)**

When I woke up, well, actually jerked awake by the American girl who was pulling out her luggage, the plane arrived in London. I moved mechanically to get my trunk out, and slightly dragged my feet across the carpet. I soon found myself in the make-shift hallway, and into another waiting area. I gripped the handles of my trunk and headed towards the exit.

_ VRRRRR! VRRRRRRRR!_

'Another text?' I thought absent mindedly.

_Thank you for coming Romania, a Bentley Mulsanne-Based Turbo R Coupe will come to pick you up. It's grey, and shouldn't be hard to miss._

_-Britain_

"A Bentley?" I muttered, "Probably a rental."

But wait, how did he know I've made it to London? Probably through security or something like that…

I waited about five minutes, and then the said car pulled over next to me. The tinted black window rolled down showing an old worn out driver.

"Lucian Vladimirescu?" The driver asked kindly, English.

"That's me." I smiled, my accent slightly there.

"Get in the car then." He laughed and unlocked the door.

I pushed in my trunk in, but it seemed to have collided with something…

"Ouch!" A female voice yelled, "That hurt…"

"Ah, sorry about that I didn't know- Hungary?" No, no, no not _her_!

"Romania? Oh God, why him!" Hungary cried.

I climbed into the car.

"Well soooorry if England decided it would be good for us to be in the same damn car!" I said sarcastically.

"You two quiet down, and Lucian, could you put your trunk in the back?" The driver asked, "We still have another passenger…"

"Sure." I muttered, and swung open the car door.

I slightly swung the antique again into another back of a car. Hearing whispered voices I closed the trunk, and made my way back to my seat. When I plopped down on my seat and closed the door, they were locked by the driver. I sat there bored until I felt a… hand on my thigh.

"Oh ho, _bonjour mon ami pealy peau roumaine_."

I froze instantly. Damnit not France too!

"_De ce oh de ce franceză bastard_?" I muttered.

"Honhonhonhonhon."

I soon saw Hungary glaring at him, her hand twitching close by her burlap messenger bag.

"Ho ho, to the World Meeting we go!" The driver laughed, and drove off.

…O0o0O…

Well, at least we all made it in one piece.

As soon as I opened the door, I fell on the sidewalk.

"Sweet ground!" I cheered, ignoring the few glances.

I only got up because France began to do his infamous rape laugh… again.

Hungary scoffed, "The driver wasn't _that_ bad, you're so melodramatic."

I glared at her, but she just walked off to the trunk and pulled out a charcoal suitcase. I followed suit and grabbed my trunk.

I don't know where France ran off to, but Hungary and I decided mutually to go to the conference room with out him. As we entered the room we stopped our glaring contest to look around for our seats. I soon saw that many countries still had their suitcases with them; does this building have guest rooms for more than twenty different countries? I mean, we didn't stop at a hotel or anything like that…

"Hey Romania!"

"Ah, Bulgaria! How's it been?" I said happily, it's been awhile since I've actually seen his face!

"Alright, a few bumps here and there in my country." Bulgaria smiled.

"Same here, but I didn't think that my country had become so… modern."

"You locked yourself in the castle accidently again?" Bulgaria asked.

"No! It didn't even seem like I was even in there for that long…" I sighed.

Bulgaria laughed, "I'm sure you'll catch up soon-"

"Ah-hem!"

All the countries looked towards the door to find the same bushy eyebrows they're all familiar with.

"Hello there, if you would all follow me, I'll show you where to put your suitcases." England announced.

Everyone started to extend handles on suitcases, gather jackets, and put away cell phones. Since there were so many, we barely walked forward and we already made a crowd.

"Follow me." England said loudly over a few people in whispered conversations.

Like a group of tourists we followed England without any questions. The wide hallway was soon dotted by different doors, with slips of paper taped on them.

"These slips of paper have your human names on them, just in case anyone who doesn't know of us doesn't get suspicious. They're all in alphabetical order in English." England explained, "These will be your rooms while you're here."

He gestured us to go on ahead and look for our rooms. Knowing the drill too well, we all quickly found our rooms. Well, most of us. I couldn't exactly find mine.

"I'm in the L's… Unless it's by last name…" I muttered, sighing as I soon realized it was, "Why does my last have to end with a 'V'?"

I walked for about a couple of minutes, finally at the V's. A few more seconds later and I finally found my room. I opened the door and quickly closed it. I was soon greeted by crème yellow walls paired with crisp white crown molding. An equally white bed was overly fluffed with slightly off white comforters and large pillows that were an extremely light blue. The only other furniture's were a wooden nightstand and dresser. I opened a white door across from the bed to find a white bathroom.

"I wonder who designed these rooms…" I wondered out loud, closing the door, "Because it'll be like hell to your eyes if you go to that bathroom in the middle of the night…"

It really was that white! Not only was it a pure white, it was a sharp white! I moved my trunk onto the fluffy bed and unclasped it. I quickly put my clothes in the dresser and a large Ziploc bag of toiletries… I felt like England for a second there, in the blinding bathroom. I just flopped on my bed, just realizing that I was kind of hungry…

I hoisted myself up and opened my room's door slowly. I closed it behind me and I made my way down the long hallway. The hallway seemed dead almost, there were no other noises, and everything seemed still. I guess this is what happens when you put all of us in our own rooms, we're not as loud. I soon found the conference room to my left. I turned a right away from the large room towards the front door. When I found myself outside, it was, of course, overcast. Breathing in deeply I closed the doors and made my way towards a red and blue sign that read "The Underground". And for any Americans, that's the subway. I walked down the worn concrete stairs as other people dashed right by me.

"I'll need to go get some colored contacts… I forgot to pack any…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

I paid for my ticket and boarded the train, "105 THE STRAND" was illuminated inside. I sat down between one of the many bright blue poles, gazing through the dark window across from me. A few more people came on. Suddenly, the train started to move and pick up speed. I waited a bit then it soon slowed to a stop. The doors sliding open, a few children entered as I was exiting. All I could see of them was a boy with dark hair, a girl with curly brown hair, and another boy with vivid red hair. I shrugged and walked up another set of concrete stairs. The bright overcast day made me cringe slightly, but I soon found the store I was looking for, "Boots". Odd name, but it's like the CVS America mentions sometimes when he's getting sick at a World Meeting.

I walked into the store, it was next to empty sparing the few people about to pay at the counter. I quickly found the contacts, hoping to find any colored contacts.

"Damn… guess I'll need to go with blue." I sighed.

Not only was it blue, it was a blue you could get frost bite from looking at it! Okay, maybe not _that_ blue, but it's far from being deep. I walked towards the counter, quickly pulling out the amount as she scanned the lens'.

"That'll be five Euros please." She chirped.

I gave her the note quickly, smiling slightly.

"Thank you sir, have a good day." She smiled.

"Thank you, you too." I said and walked towards the back.

I quickly found the restroom. Pulling out the oval like container, I unscrewed the caps. I quickly washed my hands and put the contacts in. After blinking for a few moments, I realized the blue toned down a bit. I nodded in approval and walked out of the restroom. Finding that the clouds outside have gotten darker, I quickly walked to the underground.

…O0o0O…

I was finally back in my room, still changing because the rain decided to let it pour right when I walked out of the underground.

_Knock knock_

I finished pulling over a red T-shirt.

"Come in." I called, putting my wet clothes in a pile near my trunk.

"England had me come and tell y'all that he cooked dinner for everyone," America stated, "with the help of France and Italy."

I stood there, "How much did he actually cook?"

"Scone's, and something called 'Squeak 'n Bubble'." America replied, unfazed because the poor man ate that the first few years of his life.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"And he said to wear whatever." America added, and walked further down the hallway.

I sighed of relief, "Don't have to wear a suit…"

I pulled on some blue basketball shoes that I found lying in my trunk, hell I didn't even know that I had a pair of those! I walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me. The glass ceiling showed the still dark clouds and spotted by rain. Old lamps on the walls glowed an orange shade, the atmosphere feeling ominous.

"B-but Germany! This place i-is scary!" I heard a whine.

"It's not that scary, now walk or else we'll block someone's way!"

"Don't talk to my _fratello_ like that potato bastard!" I heard another voice yell.

I walked a bit faster, something will probably be thrown very soon if I don't watch out.

I didn't hear their voices anymore as I walked past the entrance, continuing down a hallway that looked similar to the one I just came from. However there were fewer doors, I soon found double doors that were propped open. The smell of food wafted strongly into the hallway as I neared, I even felt the heat of the just cooked food. I poked my head through the door. A long white table was decorated with food. Smaller, circular tables littered the large area, small vases of purple petunias were in the center of each table. I noticed name cards on the nearest table to me, so like a few others I began my search for my country name. I finally found mine around the middle, a couple of tables away from the food table.

I sat down in the wooden chair, and waited as more countries started to fill the room, I soon noticed Bulgaria walking towards me.

"Good, my seat's here." He sighed and sat down a seat away from me.

"I wonder who's sitting-" I said, suddenly a knife was put on the table.

I froze in place.

_'AWWWW CRAAAAPPP!' _I yelled in my head.

Belarus glared at us,

"The only reason I'm here is because Big Brother told me my seat was over here."

I looked at the name tag, damnit it was. I looked over at the other two name tags. _Moldova_ was next to me! I haven't seen my little brother in well… uh, when did America become one of England's colonies?

"Hey brother Romania!"

"Hello Moldova!" I called back.

Moldova sat down next to me, then coward under Belarus' glare. He then started to talk with Bulgaria. I quickly noticed that he was still in his trench coat and that his chocolate brown hair was a bit longer. His blue eyes cowered again when Belarus glared at him… with her knife. He leaned in closer to me.

"Who is that crazy _crimă__doamnă_?" Moldova asked.

"She's Belarus." I whispered.

Belarus looked like she was going to say something, but the clink of metal and glass echoed through the now full room.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." A distinct British accent echoed in the room.

I finally found the shorter manthat was England around the entrance. His usual black slacks were replaced with... jeans! The man was capable of relaxing! But kept on the usual white dress shirt.

"I hope that we solve many problems in this meeting and that the few announcments I mentioned will be announced by the end of tomorrow's meeting." England announced, " Please, enjoy the food!"

The nations quickly got up, some went for the food, some fought, heck a few other than Greese for once fell asleep! I took Moldova to the food table before Belarus tried anything with that butcher knife.

"Hey Romania, what's this?" Moldova asked, "I've had some of Italy's food before, but not this."

"Oh, that's made by France, it's Ratatouille." I told him, spooning spaghetti in my plate.

"Does it have rats in it?" Moldova whispered.

"What? No!" I whispered back, "It's just… uh… well… French is confusing."

"Honhonhonhonhon, how is my beautiful language confusing?" A thick French accent wondered out loud.

"It just is!" I replied, scooting Moldova further down the table.

"How often do you come to these?" I asked Moldova.

"Hm, the last one I came to was a bit more than a century ago…" Moldova muttered.

"Just… stay away from France." I sighed, "That molesting nation has already tried me…"

Moldova simply nodded his head and plopped some sausage on his plate.

…O0o0O…

I flung myself onto the bed, the end result was that the dinner was boring, except when England got drunk after only one and a half glasses of beer. Yelling at America about how he could hold his liquor any day, anytime and anything else he probably said was masked heavily by his accent. In the end, France dragged England anyway. I think France is having his way with England right now… How can I tell? I heard 'A-ah!'s' as I was walking past France's room towards my own.

After googling random things that popped up in my head, I locked my phone and turned off my phone. I sighed,

The meeting may just have fighting or someone having an actually interesting announcement. Either way, neither wasn't productive…

**Sorry for the crappy ending! A bit of a cliffhanger, eh? Anyway, reviews are fine, and now I'm gonna crash from a sugar overload (dem chocolate goodness from Domino's Pizza!). The update's will vary, my first year of high school will begin in a few days! Excited but also scared as hell (like Italy when he runs from Britian!)**

**GOOD NIGHT ALL CHUCK NORRIS'! SO BADASS!**

**America: Dude! That's my line!**

**Me: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol!**

**America: O.o" **

Translation: bonjour mon ami pealy peau roumaine- hello my pealy skinned Romanian friend

De ce oh de ce franceză bastard- Why oh why the french bastard

crimă doamnă- murder lady


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank ya'll for being patient! Anyway, first week of high school has come and gone and I already have weekend homework! Even though I may say "It may take a while for me to update because of school", I think I'll be updating more often than what I did during summer vay-cay! I work in odd ways… how I'll never figure out myself :D XD**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

I slammed the alarm clock.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled, and turned over on my bed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

I growled at the alarm clock and slammed my fist on it again. I switched the alarm off, slowly taking off the warm covers and dragging my feet to the bathroom. Quickly stripping off my clothes and turning on the hot water I stepped over the tub wall. Soon feeling the warm water wash over my back, I quickly scrubbed the grainy soap bar all over myself. It quickly washed away as I squirted the shampoo in my hand and scrubbed it roughly in my hair. After rinsing a second time, I ruffled my hair in the flat towel, quickly pulling on my boxers and suit at the same time. Finally I brushed my now dry hair and popped a breath mint.

Finally leaving my room, I found other countries rushing past me hoping to not be too late. Never thought that some of these people would have the first letter of their last names be further than 'V' in English…

I joined the crowd and speed walked to a room that was a bit further down from the room we had dinner in last night. The dark wood doors were wide open, light streaming in from the tall windows draped in light lavender curtains, the walls painted in a light peach color. The only thing different from the room was that there was wood flooring instead of the red carpet.

I heard England like the carpet in this room… until people started to question the stains on it when there was no food or drinks allowed in here. I guess France had his way often.

I soon found my seat and sat down next to Moldova, Bulgaria sitting to my right. Looking over at Moldova, I found him blushing due to Ukraine sitting right next to him. I stifled a laugh.

"W-what?" Moldova whispered.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled, which made him turn another shade of red.

I heard a distinct cough, looking across from me was that stupid woman.

Hungary.

"What?" I whispered loudly, a fight was already breaking out at the other end of the table.

"Nothing." She snapped back, folding her arms and turned her head away.

I rest my head on my hand and looked over at the fight that started; it was England and France _again_. And… America jumped right into the middle of it. His cowlick was showing up in the slight brawl.

"YOU THREE SHUT UP!"

"Germany!" England and France said shocked.

"I'm the hero!" America randomly exclaimed.

I watched as Germany's mouth began to move, but I was beginning to tune him out as I was drifting off to sleep, what felt like only a minute I felt Moldova shaking me awake. I soon saw it was America talking now,

"-and that's why you're coming to my awesome country to be more exposed to the modern era like that rest of your country!" I heard him yell.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"Dude, you're gonna visit my country tomorrow because you still live in an old ass castle and also because you can barely use your phone." America exclaimed in his 'hero voice', "So pack up your shit and let's go!"

"Wait America!" England yelled, "You don't even have the tickets to a plane."

"Who said I came by plane? I came by freakin' jet!" America laughed.

"Typical American." I heard a few people mutter.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged into my room and I was rushing to finish packing by a hyper American.

"Yo bro, I'm gonna go and pack up my stuff, meet ya at the front doors!" America yelled and headed up the hallway.

"Some quiet until I have to in the same plane as him, help me God…" I muttered.

…O0o0O…

I was finding myself boarding a sleek black jet plane and following America up the ladder to board it. The inside was slightly cool, crème leather seats and carpeting lined the entire inside. A few parts the seating were shaped in half-circles, designed to be for conversation, a few in the usual rows, and a room for video conference.

"And that's all on the plane layout." America said, eating another hamburger, "You hungry?"

"Kind of…" I muttered.

"Why didn't ya say so then?" America exclaimed, "What'cha want?"

"Sausage." I stated, I followed him to what was probably the kitchen.

A few moments later he gave me a hot plate of breakfast sausage. I quickly ate it and put the plate in the sink.

"Crap! I gotta go; Obama will get pissed if I don't attend the conference on time!" America dashed to the conference room, I soon heard chatter in the mentioned room.

America's head popped out of the room again, "Come in, Mr. President wants to meet you."

Never again in my life will I hear America so formal.

In the conference room center was a highly polished wooden table, five brown leather office chairs surrounded half the circular table. And on the screen was Barak Obama.

I've heard of him, but I haven't seen what he looked like.

"Good Evening Romania." He greeted, "But I presume its morning over there, correct?"

"Yes sir." I replied, "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"The same to you." Obama smiled, "I'll guess that Mr. Jones left this 'vacation' as a surprise?"

"Yes sir." I glared at America.

"Hey, if I told ya then it wouldn't be as funny to see your shocked face." America laughed, pounding on my back.

"Alfred," Obama started.

"Sorry sir." Alfred apologized.

"Anyhow, the length of time you'll be spending in our country will be two months, agreed with your president and I." Obama stated, "Your job has been decided to be a florist, the apartment has already been decided, and under **no** circumstances are you to tell anyone about the Humane Countries."

"Yes sir." I stated, "I'll follow the circumstances to the best of my ability."

He smiled again, "Good, and have a good evening."

The large screen became pitch black, and America motioned me out of the room.

"How does he do that?" I asked America.

"Do what?" America asked.

"Seem so powerful, controlling almost." I answered.

"I dunno, to be honest they all seemed like that to me, all forty-or-older guys." America shrugged, "By the way, you might want to take a nap or something, decrease the jet lag a bit."

America simply tossed me a plain blue blanket, himself already cuddling with a royal blue one with the recognizable Superman logo on it. I shrugged,

I'll never understand how I've been able to deal with this for nearly two thousand years. Wait, now I remember! I locked myself in my castle and waited until the stupid rulers died… not the best plan now that I think about it… Well, at least sleep came quicker than I thought.

…O0o0O…

"YO! DUDE! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP OR ELSE WE'LL BE LATE!"

"_SUNT__UP__MOM_!" I yelled absent mindedly.

"Dude, what does that mean?" America asked.

I blushed slightly, "Don't worry about it, anyway, what are we late for? A meeting?"

"Kind of, it's the video that's supposed to fill you in on everything." America said, looking like a child.

I feel so sorry for England right now, raising the guy must've been tough.

"Where is it then?" I asked.

"In the car, and it's about to leave in five minutes." America said simply.

"AH! Hurry up then!" I yelled, pushing America out of the plane.

"I'M GOING DAMNIT!" America yelled back.

Well, America most defiantly got England's mouth.

…O0o0O…

Slamming the car doors we were finally in the minivan, which only had four seats and one, big television screen. Suddenly the screen turned blue, then a young man with messy brunette hair and hazel eyes came onto the screen

"Welcome to America, I'll be telling you about your apartment and your job." He smiled,

"Your apartment complex is called 'Creekwater' on 600 University Road. On the inside it's two bedroom and two bathrooms, it's already furnished. You're going to be the new florist in a successful floral shop called 'Bluebonnet Floral', in the suburbs of Dallas, Texas. Your job is to arrange flowers in the desired order. Also be expected to do other things because they're a successful and growing business. Even though the location may seem unusual, there is good cultural diversity in a good, safe environment. Now, we'll move to the next segment with Lauren, who'll be telling you a bit about the people you'll be meeting."

The screen changed to a woman with short, plain brown hair with thick black rimmed glasses appeared on the screen.

"Hello, my name is Lauren, and I'll be telling you of your co-workers." Lauren smiled, "The person who may be the one helping you on your first day is this young lady."

A picture showed a young girl. Dark brunette hair, dark brown eyes, slight tan… wait, she was the girl I saw on the plane a couple of days ago!

"Her name is Isabella Trinity, she's a Hispanic and Caucasian mix, she's often times called 'Issy'. She's one of the best part-time florist's, and is currently a college student majoring in both Art and Genetic Science. She also works the cosmetic counter at the department store 'Dillard's'. She has two roommates', a female who goes to the same school, named Rebecca."

A redhead girl appeared on the screen, heavy with makeup and flipping off the camera.

" The other is male, Isabella and this boy are internet friends, he's from Romania and decided to visit, his name is Ioan."

The same blonde man I saw on the plane appeared on the screen, hair puffed up and all.

"There's also your manager, his name is Fred Brown. "

A balding man show up on the screen with-what was left- sandy blonde hair, and looking like he was somebody's grandfather.

"The people I've mentioned are the four most important ones, all the others you'll just have to socialize with." Lauren laughed.

"That's kinda cheeky Lauren." America laughed.

"Hey, at least I don't seem cheeky in front of Mr. President." Lauren smiled.

My mouth gaped a little, this is a live recording?!

"Oh, Romania, this is just a recording made yesterday, Alfred and I just did this to mess with your head a little." Lauren beamed at me.

"LAUREN! You said you would-"

"Have a good day ya'll!" Lauren laughed, and the screen turned off.

"That woman-!" America mumbled, "Oh, we're here."

I looked out into the dark night, I could make out apartment buildings from the street lamps.

"This is your temporary home bro, Creekwater." America said, and pulled open the car door.

We both jumped out one at a time, I pulled out my trunk from the back.

"Not only and old ass castle, you also have an old ass suitcase." America mumbled.

"It's lasted this long so I might as well keep it." I mumbled back.

"Whatever." America sighed, "Yo! Think fast!"

I quickly caught the gleaming metal, looking in my hands it was a few keys.

"When we're in your apartment I'll explain the keys, now go up the stairs 'cause it's hot out here." America said quickly.

Going up the mentioned stairs, I soon turned a small corner and found a black door, the numbers 222 painted on the door. America took the keys in my hand and jabbed one of them into the door. As soon as he threw the door open, a dog started to bark at the door in another apartment. America muttered something, but I didn't hear it. But I'm not going to ask what.

"Alright dude this is your apartment, I would show ya around but there's a late night meeting I gotta go to, see ya bro." America explained, and tossed the keys back to me.

Next thing I knew, the door was closed and locked, and I was already lying in my new bed. Good luck to me since my first day of work will be tomorrow….

**AYA! I can't believe that this is taking me so long! I didn't think that I would be this busy! I hope to update a bit more during winter break, FINGERS CROSSED! **

**I'm also thinking about doing another fanfic (even though I'm still working on two…) BUT I WOULD LIKE SOME IDEAS! And I'm open to any coupling! **

**I hope to update soon, REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! (AND IM NOT NAGGING-HOPEFULLY)**

Translation: SUNT UP MOM! – I'M UP MOM! (Romanian)


End file.
